Taylor (Big House)
Taylor, labeled the Spoiled Rich Girl, was a contestant on the Ridonculous Race, competing with her mother, Kelly. She later returned as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality Coming from a wealthy family, Taylor was pampered at a young age by parents who showered her with everything money could buy. As a result, she is used to getting whatever she wants. Because of this, Taylor has become an ungrateful and rude daughter who often disrespects her mother, Kelly. In contrast, she appears to have a soft spot for her father, as he showers her with gifts and she believes they have plenty in common, such as the both of them having a dislike for avocados. Taylor has won many trophies and medals from various competitions and beauty pageants and thinks that she is skillful in everything she does. She believes in her prowess so much that she blames any and all faults to her mother whenever they face difficulty in the Race. In reality, however, Taylor is poor in almost every physical aspect, and it's revealed in Hawaiian Honeyruinthat all of her awards were given to her by her father, who bought a trophy store, while her beauty pageants were faked. After being punished by her mother, Taylor begins to see the error of her ways and warms up to her. In Big House, Taylor has been left angered by her awards being faked, and threw out all her fake awards, and began training non-stop in order to win actual awards. It pays off, as she is able to win her way into the mansion in You Darn Kids Get Out Of My Mansion! Taylor is much nicer, and Mark is able to convince her to go after the one thing money can't buy: love. She is set up with Junior, and begins a showmance with him. She also goes after Jessica for being overbearing towards Mark, and attempting to split him and Eva up. Coverage Big House Taylor enters the mansion late in You Darn Kids Get Out Of My Mansion!, entering as part of the Big House Swap. She had been training to win real trophies after the Ridonculous Race, making her an extreme physical threat the second she steps foot in the Mansion. She not only wins the battle to enter the mansion, but wins MM the first chance she has. She also impliments herself in the Famliance, securing her 3 allies, and is able to make an alliance with Mark and Eva. She initially plots to backdoor Jessica, but a Double Ejection throws this plan out the window. She marks Jessica for backstabbing Mark, DJ for being aligned to Jessica, and Jose for being a wildcard. Mark then begins trying to set her up with Junior. Kitty then gives the blocker to Junior as part of a strategic deal with Jose, but makes him think Taylor gave it to him, which Taylor quickly clears up, but it does soften her up, and she agrees to a showmance with Junior. She offers Junior the chance to play in the Removal Battle, which he accepts, and the chance to choose between Mark or Eva to play. He chooses Mark. She eliminates Junior by distracting him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. However, she loses in the final round of the Removal Battle, and Jose wins the Diamond Mark Remover. He removes his own mark, and then backstabs Mark, marking him in his place, and Mark and Jessica are ejected in a 4-3-1 vote. The following episode, she doesn't play as much of a role, but ends up marked after Kitty removes her own mark and Liam. She is roasted for her showmance with Junior. She is, however, able to get Jose on her side, and she survives ejection in a 4-3 vote. However, her luck doesn't hold up, and in Million-Dollar Easter Egg Hunt, ''she finds the Famliance, and especially her, targeted by the Third Square Alliance. When Kelly finds a blocker, she thinks that throwing the battle to Kelly or Dwayne would force Liam to mark Eva, but the blocker turns out to be a fake, and Taylor ends up being ejected in a 3-2-0 vote over Jose and Kelly, becoming the first member of the jury. In ''The Final Sprint part 2, Taylor expresses a preference for Liam or Kitty to win, but when the finale comes to Liam and Kitty, she votes for Kitty, due to her battle wins. Trivia